An Unforgettable Birthday Full of Chocolate
by kIlLuAl0v3s
Summary: A Birthday Fic for Killua! Happy Birthday!


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BELOVED KILLUA~! I can't believe I almost forgot (okay I tend to forget a lot…). So anyways, I dedicate this fic to our birthday boy, who is so adorably irresistible and charming. So here you go Killua! :D**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to claim Killua, I know my dream won't come true until the day I die… :(**

Killua can't sleep.

It's not insomnia; it's more like anticipating-until-he-couldn't-sleep that kind. Why, is the first question you ask. Well, let me be the old Good Samaritan, and turn back the time _just a little bit._ That way, it will save a lot of my time explaining.

_Flashback_

"_Killua! Tomorrow's your birthday!" Gon jumped energetically in front of Killua, successfully catching the bored white-haired's attention._

"_So?" Killua yawned. Well, you couldn't blame him as his family doesn't celebrate such occasions._

"_What do you mean by 'So'! It's your birthday! Of course we must celebrate!" Gon grabbed the pale cheeks of his best friend, shaking his head a little to emphasize his point._

_Killua, getting just a little bit dizzy, slapped away the tanned arms of Gon's, and replied nonchalantly, "Well, don't need to bother. Even I don't celebrate it. It's no big deal, so calm your tits Gon."_

_Gon puffed up his cheeks in disagreement, and stood akimbo. He want to make something special for Killua, but the birthday boy doesn't want to cooperate, which makes him a little irritated._

"_Killua! I don't care; we are SO going to celebrate your birthday tomorrow."_

"_Good retort. But why don't I, the main character tomorrow, have a say in this stupid celebration?"_

"_Hah! Caught you! You just admit yourself to being the birthday boy tomorrow!"_

"…_Shut up. Fine, I give up. Do anything you want, silly mule."_

_End of flashback_

Well, even thought Killua _did_ say that, he was actually looking forward to what kind of present and surprise he will receive the next morning.

Killua's keen ears caught on to something, and quickly feigned sleep. There was a lot of shuffling of bed sheets and the creaking of the bed across him, and Killua could quickly guess what is it all about.

The other occupant of the room tried to sat up quietly but the old bed was disturbing his plan of doing so. Still he managed to be as quiet as possible as he made his way out of the room, and softly closing the door.

Killua sat up the moment the door clicked close, and looked at the empty bed across him. His head then turned to the closed door, musing over what was Gon up to. His mind finally clicked as he smirked in the pitch darkness.

He just have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

The aroma of that sinful substance wavered in his nose, begging him to be awake. Killua groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes as he sniffed the air some more. It could not be wrong when it comes to this scent.

His eager feet leaped off the bed lightly and flew across the room and out. He quickly dashed to the source of the fragrant smell, his mouth already drooling in response.

When he finally reached the heavenly kitchen, he stopped at the wonderful sight in front of him. There was tons of chocolate dishes—chocolate muffins, chocolate cakes, chocolate cookies, chocolate pudding, chocolate coffee etc.

"Already up?"

Killua forced his eyes to avert their gazed to the owner of the voice. There proudly stood Gon and Mito-san, each wearing an apron and baking gloves.

"How…? So Gon, you didn't sleep a wink yesterday night just to make me all of this? Mito-san too?"

His naïve tanned friend grinned sheepishly and scratched his head in embarrassment, while Mito-san gave one of her warmest smile ever. Both of them then looked at each other, silently communicating through eye contact.

After a few seconds, both of them turned to Killua and said in a sing-sang tone:

"Happy Birthday, Killua."

It was definitely not his fault when he could not hold in his tears, sobbing behind his arm as he muttered a grateful 'Thank you.'

Absolutely…

…

…

…Not his fault.

**There! ;) I'm quite proud of this story. It was a rushed story plot! But nonetheless, I glad I managed to dedicate a birthday fic to my favourite character of all anime. :D Eat more chocolate Killua! :) **

**Will and always will love Killua,  
**

**kIlLuAl0v3s**

**P.S. Review eh? ;)**


End file.
